Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Season 3
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and hopes to marry him one day. She never tells him, though. Phineas's feelings for Isabella on the other hand are relatively unknown, varying from platonic to romantic. Isabella walks up to Phineas working on the robot dog.jpg What'cha still doin'?.jpg Just going through a last minute checklist.jpg Does that mean we can go to the movies?.jpg Phineas calls up to Ferb.jpg I don't see why not.jpg Isabella says great to Phineas.jpg Well, we've made this giant robotic.jpg Sure does.jpg The movie theatre is right next to the street fair.jpg All we've got to do is get this to Candace, and separate her from Jeremy.jpg What are we waiting for.jpg Isabella and Phineas get a warning from Ferb.jpg Isabella and Phineas corner Rover.jpg We got everything sorted out now.jpg Yeah, wanna catch that movie.jpg Isabella says oh Phineas.jpg Isabella and Phineas in hot air balloons.jpg What'cha doin' over there?.jpg Isabella in Phineas's balloon.jpg Can you hold the wheel while I tighten it?.jpg Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg Isabella's balloon floats away behind Phineas' balloon.jpg What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg Isabella and Phineas hear Baljeet argue with the singer.jpg Isabella thinks about Phineas.jpg Phineas near Isabella.jpg Candace Disconnected Image3.jpg Go to garage.JPG Phineas offers Isabella a ride on the carpet.jpg Isabella sees Phineas reach his hand out.jpg Isabella reaches for Phineas' hand.jpg You can't see much of the skyline.jpg I guess the main difference is we're looking down.jpg Izzy and Phin looking down.JPG And its weave is so tight and so soft.jpg It's a brand new perspective.jpg FDAADBB2-BA51-4A02-90F6-ADCAF9B2D30B.png Nice shot Isabella.JPG Um Major Monogram.jpg Isabella and Phineas as Major Monogram responds.jpg So, none of us will remember any of today.jpg Isabella says good.jpg Isabella going to kiss Phineas.jpg Isabella going to kiss Phineas 2.jpg Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Isabella and Phineas after their first kiss.jpg Phineas gasps after Isabella kisses him.jpg Phineas was surprise by the kiss.jpg Hit it, Carl!.jpg Wait wait wait.jpg Isabella was kind enough.jpg Skiddley Whiffers - Whatcha Doin'.jpg Ferb-shaped impresion.jpg We'll be right back.jpg Ferb hasn't played football since.jpg Phineas asks what the Emu Curse is.jpg British curses are really specific.jpg Well, no wonder he disappeared.jpg We're gonna have to break that curse!.jpg I wish we could.jpg No team without ferb.jpg Phineas explains Isabella about Ferb Latin.jpg Where you take the first letter of every word.jpg Move it to the end.jpg And then you say erb.jpg So Ferb becomes.jpg Erb-ferb.jpg And Latin becomes.jpg Atin-lerb.jpg Two letter words stay the same.jpg Like or stays or.jpg By Jove I think Isabella's got it.jpg But there's also a lot of non-verbal cues.jpg For example, if you wanna say okay.jpg You reach for the sky.jpg Phineas explains how to say goodbye in Ferb Latin.jpg Phineas explains how to say goodbye in Ferb Latin 2.jpg Phineas explains how to say goodbye in Ferb Latin 3.jpg Phineas explains how to say goodbye in Ferb Latin 4.jpg Phineas explains how to say goodbye in Ferb Latin 5.jpg Dancing at the fountain.jpg Don't shake their hand.jpg Just stomp your feet.jpg Let it Snow 01.jpg Let it Snow 04.jpg Isabella kisses Phineas Snowman.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image25.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image27.jpg Perry's still not here.JPG Princess Isabella hugging Phineas.jpg Isabella and Phineas hug.jpg Isabella says my hero.jpg Phineas and Princess Isabella swings away.jpg Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters.JPG Plan B everyone.jpg Phineas and Isabel as heroes.jpg Ohio Flynn sees Doofenshmirtz again.jpg going back for Candace.jpg 327 - Snap Out of It.jpg 327 - A Secret Weapon.jpg So what you're saying is, you think I'm cute?.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker Malfunction.jpg 327 - Fine, I'll Go.jpg Isabella asking if Baljeet built a fail safe.jpg Phineas and Isabella - S'Fall.JPG Phineas Isabella spinny dance.JPG The Gang on Jetskis.jpg Phineas & Isabella on Jetskis.jpg Phineas & Isabella out of the sewers.jpg Phineas and Isabella on the Waverunner.jpg Phineas and Isabella photographing.jpg Phineas and Isabella eating muffins.jpg Thanks for helping me earn my surf patch.jpg What's Rochambeau?.jpg It's as if he's right in front of us.jpg }} Category:Character galleries by season